The Heart and The Mind
by surforst
Summary: KP wakes up one day and realizes everything is different. For one thing he's a girl.
1. Strange dreams

Author comment: Story contains stuff. If you're offended by stuff then God help you.

* * *

**The Heart and The Mind**

The red headed boy leaped up avoiding another low kick from the woman in front of him. His green eyes poorly disguised his amusement as the green tinted woman cries of frustration. He failed to disguise his smile when she lunged forward attempting to claw him with her green plasma covered hands.

"You know you're beautiful when you're angry." He smiled as he slipped his hand up brushing her long dark hair. It was soft to the touch and felt almost like silk.

"Shut up hero boy and fight."

"My father taught me never to hit a lady Shego."

"Well I'm no lady so there." She struck out again annoyed at his flippant remarks.

The red headed boy dodged the blow yet again before moving in past the woman guard. He swept her up easily in his arm delivering one of his trade marked kisses. Like all women before her, Shego melted into his arm with a contented sigh.

"Any chance I can convince you to go evil?" She purred the last remark as she leaned in closer to him.

"Well...for you I would consider it." He smiled down at her again. His arch foe was hopping back and forth upset with his side kick recent distraction.

"Shego! Stop making kissy face and kill that pretty boy already!" The blue skinned freak looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. His hand was already trying to rip his own pony tail out.

"Do I have to Dr. D?" She smiled up at the red head before separating herself.

"You know when you're a little older I'll show you a few new tricks." She smiled again at him especially when she noticed the blush.

"KP! I got it." The red head looked up and flashed the blond boy a smile. His best friend since Pre-K was waving around a box shaped device excitedly crying out.

"Great Ron. Just don't push that button." The red head made a move to head up the stairs to the top floors.

"Press the button. Ok KP you're the boss." The red head looked up with shock too late to cry out as the blond pressed the button.

Everything after that went white. In the center of the light the red head saw what looked like a giant golden monkey. The monkey was in a crouch position and its large golden eyes stared directly towards the red head.

"What was once lost shall be once again. Woman I declare your fate." With that the monkey was gone.

The alarm blare suddenly woke him from his deep sleep. Rising up the red head swept back his hair staring bleary eyed at the alarm. Stretching the boy rose from his position on his bed and headed towards the closet. Partway there the boy ran his hands through his long red hair.

'Wait...long red hair.' KP frantically turned towards the mirror in the room to check his appearance.

'Ok no scars. No visible sign of damage. All limbs attached you just go long hair. Not bad in the breast department too. Wait breast!'

After a quick inspection KP noted two things. One he was rather hot and two he was appeared to be female. Promising himself latter a closer inspection he walked across the room and grabbed his communicator. The blue PDA like thing made him pause for a second.

'Wait this thing is supposed to be green. Like my eyes. Why is it blue? Well as long as Wade on the other end it doesn't matter' KP pressed the button.

"Kim do you have any idea what time it is?" KP sighed with relief as he saw the figure of a young black boy appear before him.

"Wade I need you to scan me. I think something wrong!" KP's voice rose a few levels beyond what he was use to. Damn girly voice!

"What...calm down Kim. I'll scan you." Wade failed to notice the correction of 'Kevin' made by the girl in front of him.

"Ok two things I've noticed Kim. First you seem to be a little too excited. Calm down its nothing major. Second you seem to have some residual energy left over from that last mission. I already told you though that it wouldn't affect you so don't worry." He shot KP a gentle smile as grabbed his drink.

"Wade it turned me into a girl! I don't think that's something I would call nothing." KP was barely containing himself at this boy trying not to scream. If it wasn't so serious he would have laughed when Wade spit his drink out.

"Kim? You are a girl." The young boy stared in disbelief at his screen.

"You've noticed so how do I fix this problem." He looked back at the kid in front of him waiting for an answer.

"What problem? You're a girl!" Wade was still just shaking his head staring at the person in front of him. As a side thought he ran a quick scan to check for any brain damage.

"You little bastard I'm a guy and you know it!" The young boy jumped at the anger shout coming from one of the few people he knew.

"Kim calm down. Its alright you don't need..." Wade never finished his statement because it was at this point that KP smashed the communicator against the wall.

"Damn little punk!" With a shake of his hand at the device the boy walked over to the closet.

A quick look informed him of his worst fears. Not only did Wade think he was a girl but apparently so did his bedroom. All of the pictures were of a young teenage girl that he now looked like. He noticed Ron in a few pictures, which was a relief. At least his best friend could help him out.

A quick look in the closet showed that most of his clothing was also now meant for a girl. Deciding on a sweat shirt and baggy cargo pants at the lesser of two evils KP quickly dressed. He had to wince though when he was forced to wear rather girly undergarments. At least he had a lot of experience when it came to putting on bras. Good old Tara had taught him that bit.

A quick look around and then he was out the window intent on avoiding being seen by his parents.

Ron was on cloud nine. Sure he should feel bad about the latest failure of a mission but it just couldn't. It was after all only a month ago that he started to date the most beautiful girl in the entire world. What man could feel down consider that?

His eyes swept the hall checking for the said beautiful girl before spotting her. He frowned when he saw that she was dressed in baggy pants and sweatshirt but just shrugged. Maybe Kim wasn't feeling good. Walking up to the locker he noticed Kim was staring with a great amount of anger at a picture there. Ron smiled to himself already devising his plan.

Damn it even his locker had pictures of this girl. Right out there to mock him was a picture of her and his best friend. He really needed to see Ron. At least his best friend would understand.

It was at this moment he felt a hand on his waist. This unexpected surprise caused him to sharply intake air before being spun around.

'Ron?' Right in front of him was his blond haired best friend. Before he could get out any comments though his friend leaned in and kissed him.

Ron pulled back a smile on his face looking at his girls face. He had to laugh at the slack expression she had with her lips still slightly parted.

"Good morning KP." He smiled his same goofy smile at her trying to cheer her up.

To his surprise though her expression changed to pure rage. Before he could react her fist slammed into his face. Reeling back from the blow he didn't have time to react before her leg slammed into his mid section knocking his breath out.

Sliding across the floor Ron came to a stop a few feet away. He looked up as the red head charged him with furry in her eyes.

'Did I forget her birthday?' He never got to ask before her fist came down on his face again.

Through the hail of blows he could hear the one repeating comment. "You god damn fag how dare you kiss me!" Well that was an interesting comment from her. He soon gave up his fight to remain conscious.

Bonnie hated Kim. That much was sure. Who could blame her though considering how Kim acted? She walked around like she was miss perfect who could do no wrong. Even Bonnie was surprised by what she saw.

She watched as Kim punched and then kicked her loser boyfriend across the hall. Then before the poor guy could even get up she leaped on him and started to hit the poor guy again and again. All the time she kept calling him a fag. Bonnie just had to shake her head.

Fortunately the beating soon came to and end when a very upset Mr. Barkin tackled the crazed girl. Bonnie always knew Kim was crazy and she had just been given her proof.

* * *

Author comment: Well here another short story. Unlike my Gundam story and my story with Ron as a mother this is meant to be short. I'll update the Gundam story soon already got a couple of pages down on the chapter. Just felt like writing this up real quick.

Anyway if you can name the anime this resembles I'll give you an honorable mention. If I could remember the show I'd post it myself. As always Disney owns KP and I don't. Please review after reading. Hope you liked this.


	2. When in doubt ask a monkey

Author comments: I hate disclaimers so from now on in this story just assume it. Disney owns KP for all time until the end of days. They'll probably get God to renew it at that point but that's none of my business. By the way this is post StD. 

Anyway read and enjoy.

* * *

**Chp2: When in doubt ask a Monkey**.

I.

Steve Barkin had spent years as an educator seeing things he thought he never would and even before that he had spent his time in the Marine core serving in Vietnam. Steve Barkin was no stranger to violence but even he was shocked at what he saw. Now sitting before him was the cause of all this.

"Ms. Possible care to explain to me why I had to contact an ambulance for young Mr. Stoppable." Barkin noticed the look the girl gave him. It caused him to sit back in his sit.

He had always assumed if Kim was going to snap she'd go after that Bonnie girl but to see her beating on her best friend was something he could never have imagined. Now he was noticing other odd things about her behavior. To put it simply she was sitting like a boy would with her legs spread out slightly and slumped over in her chair. Other small body language signs gave her away but somehow it still didn't fit with what a boy would do. Almost too stereotypical. Not that it matter anyway. Soon Ms. Possible would have to explain her story to the police he just hoped she had a good one.

"Ms. Possible your one of the best student I've had the honor to teach. Now I find you trying to kill one of my more...challenged students. I'd like to know why?" He continued to look at her as she leaned forward a grim look in her eyes.

"I hit him because he kissed me." With that simple statement she leaned back as if all was right again.

"Kissed you? Now I object to PDA in the halls Ms. Possible but last I check beating on someone for it is not encouraged in this school. Besides you're dating Mr. Stoppable are you not?" He scratched his head a worried look on his face. For once his cool demeanor was shaken.

"I'm not dating Ron!"

"What? Since when? Did he cheat on you?"

"No!"

"Then why did you hit him Ms. Possible. I can't help you if you don't help me."

"I hit him because I'm not gay. I don't like it when other guys kiss me. Happy?"

To say that last statement left him confused would be an understatement. He watched as the angry young girl nodded her head in satisfaction and got up to leave.

"Ms. Possible I'm not done with you yet." Barkin made a half hearted attempt to rise in order to stop her.

"Go blow it out your..."

II.

He decided it felt good to tell the pompous oaf off. For too long Mr. B had tortured him with extra homework. Just because Mr. B hadn't liked the way he had carried himself back in the 9th grade.

Besides he had better things to do. One was to fix what was going on with his body and to set things right. The second thing was to give the villain responsible for this one a little pay back. Sure he was still angry with Ron but even he had to admit he had gone a little too far.

"Kim, I always knew you were a crazy bitch." He turned in the hallway looking at the condescending voice behind him. A smile crossed KP's face.

"Bonnie still pissed off about me dumping you?" KP turned around looking at the tanned girl in front of him. His smile grew larger as he saw the look of shock on the other person face.

"What?" The girl stood there unable to do more then utter that one statement.

"Bonnie I've already told you. You're a cold fish in bed and I was total not satisfied with you. Get over it Bon-Bon." With that KP turned around and left. He would have fun laughing about that comment.

_Outside school_

He was annoyed beyond belief to have to resort to making a phone call to Wade. Smashing the communicator though calming was proving to be costing him.

After a few rings he heard a familiar voice on the other end. "This is Wade Load who may I ask is calling?"

"Wade it's me. I need a ride to Drakken lair."

"Kim?"

Suppressing the urge to kill yet again the boy allowed a light tone to come to his voice. "Yeah Wade, it's me."

"You ok? I heard a report that Ron was taken away in an ambulance. Something about a school beating."

"Drakken fault on that one. Don't worry about it. Anyway how about that ride Wade?"

"Sure thing Kim. Got one on the way. Where do you want to be picked up?"

KP decided it would only be a matter of time before the cops wised up and started to look for him. "Have it pick me up at..."

III.

The ride had arrived on time at the location KP had specified. It had been a short hop to Drakken lair. A quick jump had put him on the spot. Soon he would have the answers he needed to return him back to his body.

A quick crawl through the ventilation shaft put him where he wanted to be. He could see Drakken and Shego arguing about there latest scheme. KP decided now would be a good time to drop in.

"...Shego bit your tongue! I'm the evil genius here and I don't need to hear any..." Drakken halted in his statement when he saw the figure of a certain red headed cheerleader drop from the shaft.

"Hello Drakken!" KP walked forward a grin on his face as he approached Drakken. He was the familiar green light and turned towards his familiar rival.

"Shego good to see you." He approached her, a smile on his face.

"Did Kimmie come out to play?" Looking around Shego frowned. "Where the buffoon Kimmie?"

"Don't call me that." The red head continued to advance as Shego frowned.

"What Princess?"

"No don't call me Kim."

"Why?"

"Cause my name is Kevin." With that KP grabbed the shocked Shego and pulled her into a deep kiss. He could hear Drakken sharp intake of breath and couldn't help smile.

'Ron!' An image of a certain blonde haired boy suddenly popped up in KP head. With a surprise grunt he separated himself from a surprised green tinted villain.

"What do you think your doing Kim Possible? This isn't one of those on-line stories about you. I will not tolerate any Kigo action under my roof. She is my side kick and that is final."

KP didn't listen to Drakken as he stepped back. Confusion on his face.

'Why did I think of Ron there? I was kissing Shego and his face popped up in my head. What is wrong with me? It must be this damn body.' With that mystery solved KP turned towards the angry form of a certain blue skinned mad scientist.

"Change me back into a boy Drakken. I've had enough of your sick game."

Drakken blinked in confusion. "Wait...but you're a girl."

"Thus my problem. Now I want you to fix it."

"What? You've always been a girl. I think you have at least. Shego?"

Shego looked up at her boss. "Dr. D right now I'm ready to kill Princess but even I can see something wrong. Just tell her what she wants before she tries anything more permanent then a kiss."

Drakken frowned at his side kick before looking back at KP. "Ok what do you want to know?"

"Where is that monkey statue you stole?" KP had latched onto that as his only hope of changing back. It had all started because of that damn statue.

"Monkey Fist had it. Look for him. Now I want you out of my lair Kim Possible." Drakken turned to leave but looked back in surprise when he heard a growl.

"The name is Kevin Possible blue boy. Now learn it or I'll shove my foot so far up your ass people won't know where you stop and I begin. Clear."

Drakken blinked and then decided the better part of valor would be to agree with his crazed nemesis. "Crystal Mr. Possible."

"Good." With that KP turned and left the lair.

IV.

Ron awoke with a pain in his head. He felt like he had been thrown around by some crazed ape or something. He looked around and saw his mother worried face as she stared down at her son.

"Mom?"

"Ronnie you're alright. I was so afraid after I heard what that Possible girl did to you. I always told your father she was bad news and now we have the proof." Mrs. Stoppable started to wipe her son's face but froze when his arm gripped her.

"Mom I love you but if you speak ill of Kim one more time..." Ron looked into his mother eyes leaving the statement unfinished.

"But Ronald, look what she did..."

"Mom! Enough already!" Ron sat up speaking in harsh tones to his mother. He saw the look of hurt in her eyes but right now he had more important things to take care of.

"Anything broken?" When he saw his mother shake her head no he stood up ignoring her protest.

"I'm going to look for Kim mom. Don't bother staying up." Ron changed into an extra set of clothes laid out for him. His mother was always methodical about this stuff. She may not always be there for him but she did care.

"Ronald! I'm your mother and by God that means something. I forbid you to leave this room and look for that...girl." She said the last part with more hate then Ron had ever heard from her before.

"I love you Mom but sometimes I got to do what I feel is right. Kim is my world and by God I'm going to get her back. Nothing you say can change that."

With that Ron left his room and ran right into Mr. Possible. A gentle hand steadied the young boy as he looked into a concerned set of eyes. He soon noticed Mrs. Possible behind him with her familiar green eyes staring at him with concern.

"Ronald are you alright?" Mrs. Possible moved past her husband looking the young boy over.

"Yeah I'm fine Mrs. Dr. P"

"I'm so sorry about what Kimmie did to you Ronald. I'm sure she didn't mean it. Mr. Barkin thinks something's wrong with her." Mrs. Possible looked at the young boy hope in her eyes that he could clear this up.

"I don't know what's wrong Mrs. Dr. P but I intend to find out."

With that statement Ron moved past the couple heading out of the hospital. He would need help for this mission and he knew who he needed to contact.

"Ronald may I speak with you alone for a moment." Both Mrs. Possible and Ron turned back to look in confusion at Mr. Possible.

"Mr. Dr. P?" Ron stopped looking in confusion at Mr. Possible.

"It's about Kimmie. I think I might know what's wrong. I think you of all people should know."

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

Author note: Gundam chapter should be out tomorrow unless I run into more writer's block. Just had to write this chapter up. Well moving along at a good clip to end this story. It's not meant to last long after all.

VincetMagius: Thanks. Yes it's meant to be odd. You'll see soon enough though how odd. Anyway this isn't model after Ranma. Remember Ranma turned into a girl when splashed with water. Kim has the mind of a boy and the body of a girl. No amount of water will change her/his gender. Also everyone remember Kim as a girl not as a boy. What this means is up to you.

Chefjet: Wrong on all accounts. I'm considering leaving a more helpful hint so here it is. The anime involved a certain blond haired girl and a certain jester who could grant wishes. That should help. Also why does everyone think I intended this to be a one-shot? I meant it to be short but it'll have a few more chapters.

JMAN2.0: Well that answers that question. I don't intend to ruin any plot by answering questions so you'll just have to read to find out. It all comes together in the end. At least I hope it does.

Anyway new style because fanfiction decided that keeping my '' would be too much of a burden apparently. I'm still fighting with this sites method of posting so bear with me on that.

On another note after reading it's a good idea to review. It was JMAN2.0 review that got you this chapter so soon after all. I actually figured out the percentage of readers who reviewed this story. Its only 1.5. Come on you can do better then that. Remember its reviews that encourage me to write and if you enjoy what I write then the least you can do is review.

Well till next time.


	3. The Darknes of the Soul

**Chp3: The Darkness of The Soul**

I.

_"Kim I'm sorry ok."_

_Blinking back the tear Kim looked up towards the source of the voice. Standing in front of her was a red headed boy with the same green eyes as hers. The boy appeared to be about 3 years old and something inside Kim told her that this guess was correct. Something about the boy seemed familiar._

_"Listen Kim I'm sorry I ruined your dolly. Just don't tell mommy ok?" The boy looked down to her a worried expression on his face._

_"Why? She was mine!" Kim found herself feeling anger towards this boy. To her surprise she felt more like a passenger inside this person head then the actual person._

_As the person looked down Kim could tell that the body she was in was not that much older then the boy. The young girl was wearing a blue dress while the boy was wearing matching blue shorts and shirt. Something Kim noticed and which caused her to worry._

_The boy continued coughed slightly drawing her attention back to him. When he saw she was watching he quickly stuck his hand out. Within his grasp was an ordinary Barbie doll except for her hair. Instead of the usual factory job of attaching it this particular doll had a big blob of glue on its head with all the hair smashed into it._

_Instead of feeling upset about this Kim felt joy. "My dolly!" The young girls hand reached out eagerly for her toy._

_The boy seemed to smile with relief when she grabbed it and held it to her chest. "See I told you I could fix it."_

_Kim could feel a grin come across her face or to be more accurate the face of the girl that was holding the doll. She felt love directed towards the boy but noted a bit of jealousy mixed in there. Kim puzzled over this odd mix of emotions._

_"Thanks."_

_"No problem sis. You know I'm always there to look out for you. Always."_

_Kim found herself staring into his green eyes. His deep green eyes which stared back at her unblinking. His green eyes which went on forever._

The pilot blinked turning back quickly when he heard the first scream. A quick look showed him that his red headed passenger was the source of the screams. She had managed to crawl into a little ball and was now sobbing hysterically her eyes still tightly shut. The pilot just shook his head.

"I'm not paid enough to deal with crazy heroes."

II.

KP watched annoyed as the young lieutenant fidgeted in front of him. He was not in the mood to deal with this fool. Not after that dream. He couldn't remember the details all he knew was the he had woke up afraid. Not a rational sort of fear where you could put a face on it. No this fear was much worse. It was the type of fear that you just felt deep down when everything about you screamed to run.

"Well Ms. Possible this is an interesting request." The young lieutenant looked up fidgeting again with his standard Air Force uniform. His short cut black hair was neatly combed but his blue eyes appeared blood shot from lack of sleep.

"It's not Ms. Possible!" KP was in no mood at the moment to deal with this again.

"Um...what?" The young lieutenant blinked looking uncertain about that last comment.

"I said it's not Ms. Possible ok!"

"Oh...I'm sorry. Well then Mrs. Stoppable I have..." The lieutenant jumped when KP slammed his fist down on the table. That had gone over the line.

"Listen carefully you damn idiot. I said it's not Ms. Possible ok. Its Mr. Possible or its Kevin got me!" KP sat back down looking into the confused expression of the man in front of him.

"Um...ok? Um...here the file you wanted." The young lieutenant quickly handed over the file deciding apparently not to press the issue.

"Thanks for understanding." KP had to admit he sounded pissed when he said that. Hopefully the other guy would pick up on it and leave him alone.

Looking through the folder KP quickly picked out the information he wanted. The folder contained detail satellite images of an Island with a convenient dead volcano in the center. He smirked a little at that still finding it amusing how all villains tended to build similar lairs as the others.

"Got me a ride?"

The man in front of him nodded and pointed outside. "Got a transport fueled up and ready. May I ask what this mission is about?"

KP considered blowing him off with this comment but decided to hell with it. "I'm just going to convince good old Monty to give me my body back."

The man blinked looking confused. "I thought that was your body?"

"Usual crazy villain stuff. Switched gender and memory change. So not the drama." KP smiled as he saw the man blink again.

"So you're saying you're really a guy and that whatever Monty used switched all our memories."

KP gave a nod hoping maybe someone would understand. The man sat back looking a little shock. Deciding that he had what he needed KP went to leave the room.

"Just something to consider for a second. Isn't it easier to change your memories instead of everyone else?"

KP blinked at that remark but decided not to respond. The man was an idiot anyway. After all who better to know who he was then himself.

As our young hero left he failed to notice the smile that came to the young lieutenant face.

III.

Ron was leaning back against the cherry tree behind him waiting for the old man in front of him to speak. The small oriental man though continued to sit in what was called the lotus position. His legs crossed in mediation he seemed to ignore the young man. Ron deciding that he had to speak first opened his mouth.

"You seek permission or advice Stoppable-san?" The old man never opened his eye continue to mediate in that position.

"Permission sensei. I've already decided my course."

"Why do you seek permission young Master. It is yours to use not mine."

"I have given my oath Sensei."

"Your oath is to keep your training a secret. What you do with your training is up to you Stoppable-san. What is it you seek?"

Ron pondered that for a second and then stared at the old man. "I seek to help Kim. I have no other objective."

"You lie to yourself Stoppable-san."

"Sensei?"

"Your heart betrays your true intentions. You wish to remain in Possible-san heart do you not?"

"Of course!"

"What is it's in her best interest if you leave her."

Ron looked at his teacher for a second before answering. "I will leave her then. I care too much about her to endanger her for my own needs."

"Again you lie Stoppable-san."

Ron growled at that comment. "How so?"

"As long as you two still have hope of being together then you will not leave her. Even if you must risk both of your lives."

"I would never risk Kim life for something like that."

The old man finally opened his eyes staring at the young man. He sighed and shook his head sadly. "You continue to deny your emotions hiding behind false shame. There is no shame in admitting that you will do anything to be with someone. It is the way of life Stoppable-san. Some day you will understand that."

"Perhaps. I fail to see what this has to do with our conversation."

"It has everything to do with it and nothing young Stoppable-san. You are the master of your own fate and fate is the master of you. Always remember that."

"Exactly what does that mean?"

"In this case it is not important. Again something to ponder when you have time. Instead I will give you advice since I can not give you permission."

"Alright shoot."

The old man stood up slowly walking towards the young man. He stopped a few feet away and suddenly pulled a sword out.

"Stoppable-san what is the purpose of a sword?"

"To protect sensei."

"That my young student is the answer you want to give. The truth you refuse to see is that this weapon is designed to kill. Its purpose Stoppable-san is to kill. It has no other purpose in life."

"Ok. What does this have to do with me?"

"You are the sword Stoppable-san."

"I hardly think my only purpose is to kill Sensei."

The old man looked sadly towards his younger. "A warrior trains to kill. His duty is to kill. Anyone who says otherwise young one is only deluding themselves. A warrior who refuses to kill is only a child playing at children games. Like it or not Stoppable-san you are a warrior and this is not a children game."

"You're saying all I can do is kill?"

"No my student. Just like a sword can be directed so can you. Remember to control yourself but always remember your true purpose. When you fight there is always the possibility that you will have to kill."

"I don't kill Sensei."

"Wrong Stoppable-san you have yet to kill. You will kill some day just as surely as the sun will rise tomorrow. That is your fate. Only you can decide though how you will fulfill that fate."

"I see. Thank you for your advice."

"May you go in peace Stoppable-san?"

With that Ron opened his eyes from the mediation. The first thing he saw was Rufus sniffing his face. Ron pulled back with a cry.

"Rufus, buddy don't scare me like that." Ron heard the mole rat squeaked out a 'sorry' before it ran back to his shoulder. Smiling Ron reached back and scratched his friend's neck.

Looking to his side he could see the Air Force lieutenant assigned to help him on his mission. The man was young probably no more then 24. His black hair was wind ruffled and his blue eyes stared at the wall in front of him. The man was humming a tune despite their current situation.

"How long before the plan reaches where Kim is?" Ron stood up looking towards the man.

Blinking the young man rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "About another hour I'd say. She not that far ahead of us. Why?"

"I'm just worried ok."

"I see. Care to tell me what's up with Ms. Possible."

Ron just looked back before taking his sit again. He was not in the mood to talk about this.

IV.

KP decided to do the direct approach. He was in no mood to be subtle with Monkey Fist this time around so he just decided to walk right in. Seeing the English gentle man sitting there he smiled to himself.

"Cut the security budget Monty?" The red head smirked as he watched the English lord turn around in shock.

"Kim Possible! How did you get here?"

"Its Kevin and you know that. Now I don't want to waste time so just change me back ok."

Monkey Fist just frowned at that last comment and started to scratch his head with his foot. "What do you mean change you back?"

"Change me back into a boy Monty. I know you can."

"So you want to be a boy Ms. Possible. Well let me just say this. MONKEY NINJAS ATTACK!" Monty stepped back a grin on his face as his minions stepped forward.

KP did not want to deal with this at the moment so he decided to do the direct approach. Pulling a combat knife out of his belt he caught the slashed at the first ninja slicing its throat open as it leaped at him. With a quick kick he knocked another one aside and spun forward. A quick plunge off his knife killed a third ninja and a stomping of his foot finished off the one he had previously kicked.

"Retreat!" KP had to smile as the ninjas backed off in shock as Monty stood there his face white.

"You killed my Monkeys." Monty actually looked upset as he looked at back at him.

"Tell me where the weird statue is Monty or I'll kill you too. Got me."

Monty looked for a long time and then cracked a smile. "Fine. I'll allow it to finish you off. Just walk into that room back there. You'll have to excuse me though. I won't be sticking around."

KP watched amuse as Monty beaconed his ninjas to him and left. Shaking his head and wondering why that had been so easy he made his way towards the room.

"Kim!" KP froze his heart leaping up to his throat. Weird emotions started to come to the surface. Turning he saw the young blond standing at the entrance panting from the exertion.

"Ron?"

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

Author Notes: Well quick release here. Just felt like getting this chapter out. Got only a couple more left till the end. I did say after all this was going to be short story.

By the way I left a few clues as to what's going on. Try to piece them together. I personally always enjoy doing that in a story.

Me: First off interesting name there. Second this story is unique to KP I think but it has similarities to series I have watched in the past. It's a unique take even on them though and for the life of me I can't figure out any show that has done this before. If I can I'll post it up for you guys to check out.

Happyendingmaybe: Can't wait...your not going to kill me and replace me with a robot are you? I'm writing as fast as I can honest.

Momike: This story odd? I don't see it.

JMAN2.0: Yes what did Mr. DR. P say? Wait to find out about that one. Anyway this will probably go for another two chapters with an epilogue possible if I decide to do one. Just to address a few points. First this story will hopefully make sense soon. If I wrote this right then a few confusing points earlier will suddenly fit right in. As for Kevin he's not really a jerk. My bad for showing him as one he's just a little pissed off. Just as Tara about how nice Kevin can be. She gives me rave reviews about him.

Ace Ian Combat: Updated!

Anyway as always read and review. I enjoy reading your reviews after all. I'm trying to become a better writer and get up to the level of some of the really good writers I see on this site. Don't know if I will but it'll be a fun ride while it last. By the way you notice how I like cliff hangers. Yes I am evil.

Just a quick disclaimer: Any comments in the author notes are not always to be taken seriously. You're not going to figure the story out from reading what I write here. I enjoy joking around too much. Also while I'm at it I'll keep myself from being sued again. Disney owns KP. Disney also should learn 65 is a bad policy. Milk that cow for all its worth I say!

Another helpfully hint: Series this is sort of based on is a comedy. Blond girl thinks she's a guy. Surrounded by guys who want to 'cough' be her friend 'cough'. Has a wacky wish granting jester. There that should give it away now.


	4. The Monkey Master

**Ch4: The Monkey Master**

I.

Standing there with blood splattered over her face was his Kim. Her red hair hung limply against her body and her green eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep. Even more troubling was the wild look they seemed to have but despite it all it was still his Kim.

"KP I'm glad I finally found you." Ron stepped forward moving towards the young girl standing before him. He winced when she drew back in a defensive position.

"Ron I'm sorry about the beating. It's just that you surprised me with that kiss." He watched Kim take a cautious step back heading towards the room behind her.

"Kim I can't let you go in there."

"I know its confusing Ron but trust me when I say I'm not who you think I am. That damn Monkey changed my body and everyone's memories. Trust me I'm not Kim. My name is Kevin and I've been your best friend..."

"Since Pre-K Kim?"

"Yeah see you remember and I already told you its Kevin."

"Kevin's dead Kim. Accept it."

Ron watched as Kim stared back at him in shock. She looked slightly to his side and then slowly looked back at his face. Her eyes narrowed when she didn't see what she wanted to. Anger soon came to her face.

"I'm not dead. I am Kevin you bastard!"

"No Kim, your Kevin's twin. That's all. You're no more him then I am. Please stop this already." Ron reached towards the girl in front of him trying to somehow convey the truth of his words.

Kim threw her head back and then started to laugh. She looked back at Ron a slightly disturbed look coming over her. "I don't have a twin sister. There never was a Kim so how could your statement be true."

"Your father told me the truth Kim. I know what happened. It's not your fault..."

"Shut up! I won't listen to your lies anymore." With that Kim charged forward.

Ron quickly took a defensive stance his hands raised in front of him while his body crouched slightly. With practiced ease he tapped into the rarely used powers that dwelled within him. The Mystical Monkey energy started to come to bear. It eagerly rose to the call now that Ron had dropped the barriers holding it deep within.

Ron had to smile at how easy it really was to bring the power to bear. It was not an act of summoning or even an act of building it up. The power was always ready at his beck and call. It was always there just below the surface. Its power was not summoned but released. It was the sword just as he was.

Kim having now closed the distance with Ron let out a feral cry. He easily dodged as Kim's fist sailed at his head and then leaped over the follow up sweeping kick. Ron arm blocked the kick that followed intending to catch him in the side. Kim though just let lose a furry of punches and kicks. Each time Kim's fist came at him Ron dodge it. Each time Kim kicked Ron blocked it. Kim then let out a scream as she went in for a low sweeping kick again. Ron easily leaped over it and then felt the impact of the fist into his chest.

Ron sailed backwards and hit into the wall. He blinked in surprise as the gasping Kim stood back up going back into her defensive stance.

"I didn't know you could move that fast." Ron statement seemed to shake Kim out of her rage as she smiled down at him.

"I'm surprised that you held on so long Ron. I'm proud of you though this will just be like football. No matter how hard you practiced I was always better." Kim fixed him with a slight sneer as she started to walk away.

"Kim I don't play football with girls." Kim growled at Ron's statement as she turned back around.

Ron had to suppress the feeling of dread that came up in him. There standing before him was a very angry Kim. His last statement had caused her to turn back her previous task long forgotten as she stalked towards Ron. He quickly suppressed his own internal feelings of inadequacy concerning her. Kim needed him to be strong after all.

Kim again followed up with a hard right towards his face but was surprised when Ron just dropped. Her surprise turned to a grunt when both of Ron's legs slammed into Kim exposed middle sending her back a few feet. Ron then easily launched himself into the air using his hands to propel him forward.

Instead of impacting with Kim's head as had been his goal Ron sailed through empty air. He quickly rebounded off the wall searching for Kim. He hadn't even left the wall for more then a second before her foot slammed into his stomach causing him to crash to the ground.

Ron watched as Kim smiling raised her foot again and brought it down aiming for his neck. Ron's desperately shoved his hand out catching her foot. He watched as a confused Kim stared down at him before he brought his other hand up to grip her leg.

"Kim, give up now or I'll have to hurt you." Ron mentally kicked himself for this show of weakness. This was usually where the villain killed the hero after all.

Kim just smiled at him before putting all her weight on the trapped leg. Her other leg slammed into his side.

An audible crack could be heard across the chamber when the leg made contact. Ron wincing in pain and let go of Kim as she drew back. Ron winced internally when he saw Kim scream when she tried to put her weight back on the leg. She dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"You bastard you broke my leg!"

"I know Kim. I did warn you though I have to say I think you might have cracked a couple of my ribs with that last kick."

Ron stood back up as he watched Kim gingerly put all her weight on her other leg. He knew the fight was over but apparently Kim wasn't going to back down.

"You're just the damn sidekick. What makes you think you can win?" Kim's face was a mask of furry as she raised her injured leg up.

"Because Kim I'm not the sidekick. I'm the bumbling partner." With that Ron stepped forward towards Kim.

Kim though struck first her injured leg came flying at him. Ron instead of dodging just slammed the leg aside and watched as Kim feel off balance. He blocked out her screams as he approached her.

"Sorry Kim." With that Ron slammed his fist into her midsection knocking the wind out of her.

Kim for her part just stared back at him with hate in her eyes. Ron had to admit it was one of the few things he had hoped he could go through life without having to see. It was hard to justify beating down his girlfriend even if it was for her own good and Ron did feel guilty. He again suppressed the emotion as he released more of his power focusing it mostly around his right hand. Gently pressing it to Kim he let it go.

Kim's face showed surprise when the power hit her. Her eyes then closed shut. Ron had done what he could now.

"Come on Kim come back to me."

II.

James Possible was many things. He was a rocket scientist, a model citizen, and a member of the local Rocket Booster club. Heck he was even things he had kept hidden from his family but foremost he was a father. It was his one true passion in life. He'd trade everything else for the safety of his kids. Heck he had even given up the world for them.

James Possible loved his daughter. This fact was never questioned by anyone. It was also clear that if possible Mr. Possible would shield his daughter from all the harms of the world. It was this fact that was tearing him up inside.

If it could be said that Mr. Possible was worried over his daughter then it could also be said that Mrs. Possible was nearing a nervous break down. To this loving Mother her children meant more then life. Her daughter was no exception to this rule. Mrs. Possible who could delve into the depths of the human brain and perform miracles was left helpless as she stared at the solider in front of her.

For his part the young lieutenant was trying to console both parents. "Trust me Mr. and Mrs. Possible your daughter will be fine. I'm sure young Mr. Stoppable will be able to bring her back."

James Possible studied this young man in front of him carefully. He noted the short black hair was parted on the left side and was still slightly damp. The young man blue eyes darted between the two parents while his smile seemed to be trying to say that all was right.

"I'm sure Ronald will look out for our little Kimmie. I'd still personally like to know where she is at." He could feel his wife hand move over toward his gripping it for dear life.

"From my understanding she wanted to deal with Monkey Fist and that's where we sent her. We put the young man in a faster plane then hers so he should make it to the destination a few minutes after her. I'm sure he will then be able to deal with it."

"I see. I'm also wondering if you noticed anything. Anything at all." The anger in James Possible voice was clear as he stared at the young soldier.

"Um...well she was a little strange. Wanted me to call her Kevin and said something about getting her body back. Don't know what that means." The soldier shrugged and then looked over confused as James's wife let out a soft cry.

"You let my little girl go on a mission after you noticed that." Mrs. Possible voice was full of accusation.

"Yeah...I figured it was ordinary."

"A teenage girl saying she is a guy is ordinary." Mr. Possible frowned at the young solider fixing him with his most deadly stare. Black hole deep deadly.

"Well most young girls don't go around saving the world you know. I figure she did this kinda of stuff on a regular basis."

"Even if I could believe that, how could you let a young girl go off to face a nut?"

"Hey in my defense you do the same thing. I'm not her parents you are. Now if you are both done shouting at me I have some important things to do."

With that the young solider got up ignoring both Possibles as he left the room. James was beside himself with rage until the last comment. It was the last comment that left James speechless as he sat back.

"He's right you know. We should never have let Kimmie do this stuff." James looked over to his wife surprised by her comment.

"What do you mean? It's who Kim is."

"It's also what's got her in trouble now James. What if she dies?" James noted the panic look in his wife face and he gently patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry Anne she takes too much after us to allow something like that to happen." James smiled at his wife as he looked off in the direction of his daughter. Worry evident on his face.

'I swear to all the Gods that might exist if my daughter is harmed I will make them regret it.'

Unknown to the Possibles the lieutenant they had just talked to was leaning against the door humming a nice little tune. He then walked off down the hall before disappearing around the corner.

III.

"Sensei you look worried." A young dark haired oriental girl approached the man sitting in front of her.

"Ah Yori-san good to see you."

"Sensei is it Ron-san?" The old man had to smile at his student's quick ability to grasp the situation.

"Yes my student. It is not something you need worry about."

"You know I care for Ron-san sensei. I'd like to know what's going on." The girl stared intently at the older man face. He had always been a sucker for a pretty face and relented.

"Alright Yori-san I guess you deserve to know what has me concerned. To put it simply Ron-san has decided to draw his sword."

The girl blinked at the older man confused. "You mean the lotus blade Sensei?"

The older man chuckled and shook his head. "No Yori-san. Not that sword."

The young girl just frowned at the older man. "I still don't understand Sensei."

"I know young one. I myself do not understand everything at play here. All I know is that young Stoppable-san has decided to act. Now it is up to Kim-san."

With that the old man leaned against the tree closing his eyes.

"I still don't understand Sensei."

"It is not our place to always understand. Sometimes we are just there to witness."

With that he slipped into a deep sleep. Trusting the true Monkey Master to know what to do. Even if said Master wasn't aware that he knew.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Damn quick series of updates. Had to write this one though because someone had to guess my end.

Happyendingmaybe: Damn you! You paid attention. Well there we go that should confirm it. Is that all there is to this story. Well I've got a few more chapters so we will see. On another note I'm happy that I left enough bread crumbs to lead to this twist of an ending. I hate when writers just throw a twist out of no where.

Me: Ok?

Conan98002: Will he? I don't know really. Can you tell me the answer?

Momike: Thanks. I try. Some though complained that I lost them on the last chapter. Hope this one clears it up a little.

Anyway just some notes.

1.Yes the Lt. that was with Ron and the Possibles is the same. Make of this as you will but I'm not ruining anything by revealing this. Its just one of those crazy little things in this story.

2.I gave away this part. Just read the past chapters and you'll see I'm telling the truth. I don't like revealing stuff out of the blue in the end.

3.Did Mr. Possible actually know where Kim was? I don't know looks suspicious. Note this is a hint that I didn't screw up that part.

4.I skipped over pointless stuff. Always have. Like Ron getting out of the plan and running towards Kim. The stuff that matters should be there. If not then I missed up. Simple as that.

5.Is Kim out of character? No. Just think about what's going on. That should show you that the character is doing what they should. As for Ron not being his usual goofy self. Well that's easy to explain. Ron is serious at points in the series especially when dealing with Kim. Look at Ron when Eric shocks Kim in the move StD. No joke there he just goes for the kill. Damn Shego ruined what probably would have been a good fight.

6. "You said Ron was going to kill" Yes I did. Will he do it in this story. We will see but the whole point is that Ron will kill someday. That is Sensei predication. You got to remember the characters will continue to live after this story. Unless I kill them of course.

Any way some complained about the previous chapter being confusing and going too quick. As I said before this was meant to be a quick story. If not I'd have to deal with Kim going crazy for 10 chapters. I don't feel like doing that. As for the confusing part it should all make sense. Guess I messed up somewhere. Hope this clear up parts and opens up new questions. Story should only have 2 chapters left.

Disclaimer: Disney owns both KP and hell. The devil is still discussing the 65 thousand year limit on his lease.


End file.
